


Next time for sure

by gbernadon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will finally confess how he feels about Stiles today... for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time for sure

**Author's Note:**

> I tried… It’s pretty much out of character though… I hope you still feel like reading it.  
> And I rated it as mature because I rather have people disappointed by the lack of sex than people seeing stuff they don't want to see.

This is torture. Out of everything that has ever happened to him, this is by far the worst, and yes this also includes the day when his whole family was murdered by Kate Argent. Derek always knew there was something about Stiles that makes him want to be alive again. He’s breathing and eating, so technically his body is alive, but he wants to feel again and that bothers him a great deal, because caring about people means that it is going to hurt so much more when they leave again; whether they want to or not. It would be unfair to Stiles, Derek knows that but he’s going to it anyway. Today he is going to tell Stiles that he loves him. Hell be damned, Laura always said it is better to get the feelings out instead of keeping them in and even though Derek usually tends to bottle all his emotions up, he is pretty sure that this time he has to say something, otherwise he is going to end up in his room, wrapped in a blanket and watching romcoms and that is a part of his life that he absolutely does not want to share with his pack right now.

Twenty minutes later he ends up outside of Stiles room, ready to once and for all confess his feelings but just as he is trying to open the window to let himself in like usual, he notices something. Stiles is naked. Like naked naked. Without any clothes on, not even briefs. That was not everything though. He was dancing to some silly song Derek recognizes from the Radio. Something about a girl wanting some guy to call her. To be honest, he doesn’t know what to do.

Should he just open the window like usual and slip in like there is nothing incredibly hot and sexy going on right now. No, that would embarrass Stiles and that is not his purpose today. Knocking however, would not be a viable option either. He never does that. It would be weird. And Stiles would know that Derek has been ogling him, no excuses would work because his face has betrayed him and is flushing. Which is not a good sign, because that flush is usually accompanied by something else… He definitely does not want Stiles to think that he just likes him for his body. Not that Stiles’ body is not worth looking at. As Derek can see right now, there is actually quite a lot to be appreciated about it and he knows just how he would do that. He would start at the nape of stiles neck, slowly kissing his way down to the boy’s heart and shortly linger there, just to listen to the slightly accelerated heartbeat. Then he would bite down on the perky nipple and slowly slide his hands inside of Stiles pants…

“Ehm Derek?” Derek jolts and nearly falls off the roof, which, is considering that he is an Alpha werewolf, pretty lame. “Yes Stiles?” – “Staring at naked underage teenagers, no matter how sexy and desirable they are, is a crime, you know.” Derek blushes: “I… I wasn’t staring… I was just…” – “Enjoying the view?” “Yes… I mean no, NO! … It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I just wanted to… Nevermind.” – “Wanted to do what?” - “Kiss you?”-“Well then, what are you waiting for?” With this being said, Derek tentatively kisses Stiles. The confession can wait until they are both fully clothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own the actors portraying them.


End file.
